Book 4 Air
by ARCoolguy
Summary: Avatar continued by fans.
1. Prologue

Avatar and all of its charachters do not belong to me.

* * *

Avatar The Legend Of Aang

Book 4 Air

Prologue Airbending Reborn

Aang was sitting at the seashore thinking about how airbending could be reborn he had 1 son named Roku but Roku was a waterbender, Aang suddenly got an idea maybe if he tried he could use the same way he took away Firelord Ozi's bending he could also give bending to someone else "Yes" Aang thought it will work.

Aang came home and saw his son saying for the thousandth time "I wish I was a airbender" Aang the said "son I think I can fullfill your dream"

"really dad really"

"yes, but first let me practice"

The next day Aang got up and started training to make new benders but he practiced on animals first. Aang had mastered it he went home and said son "come on, now to make you the second airbender of our time"

"Okay"said Roku, Suddenly Katara (Aangs wife) came up in front of Aang and said "Are you sure you will not only take away his bending?"

"Yes" said Aang in a confident voice.

Aang took his son outside put his one fist on his sons forehead and the other on his chest

first Aang took away Rokus bending then Aang made air get out of both his fists he kept on taking out air until he dominated Rokus whole body, Roku was an airbender. Roku made some air come out of his hands it flowed easily through his body. Roku looked up and smiled.

Aang had gathered a whole bunch of orphans and made them airbenders he taught them with the help of the past avatars. They were soon populating the western air temple.

Aang looked up he had finally found his old chakra teacher Aang made him an airbender and made him the first air monk of the time. Aang had finally remade the western air temple.

Aang taught the nmew airbenders to make those flying sticks Aang had. The western air temple was improving fast he could see it he then. made the eldest airbender (not including his teacher) have monk training from the old chakra teacher. Aang was so happy at the rebirth of the air nation.


	2. Chapter 1 The Rebels

Avatar does not belong to me

* * *

Avatar The Legend Of Aang

Book 4 Air

Chapter 1 The Rebels

Ozai looked around he was finally free from prison he had escaped by the help of the rebels who called themselves the Fire Nations Hope. Ozai had finally reached the headquarters which was in the forest of Rultes, Rultes was an old Firelord who had defeated the evil conquerer Shine. Ozai went to the commanders tent and said to him "I wish to become leader of this force"

"But your wish will not be fullfilled"

"why not"

"Because I am a stronger bender than you"

"Do not worry one day it will be fullfilled for now I leave you"siad Ozai

Ozai turned and left the base.

Ramet the leader of the rebels was a powerful firebender he looked at Ozai. His example had turned so lame now he would change things he would become the real king and he would be the most powerful unlike the Phoenix King of losers. Ramet will be the Dragon King of the world he took out Ozai's old sword looked at it in disgust and threw it away.

Ramet had proved himself very good but not the best he need one more person Azula. He went to Azulas tent the two were almost the same age. He said to Azula "How are you doing"

"Fine, why have you come here"

"I have come to ask you to teach me how to be a great firebender than you"

"Really"

"Yeah, you better believe me"

"Fine I will teach you in one condition"

"what?"

"you make me the leader of the rebels"

"Okay"

"Ha ha ha come along then"

Ramet finished learninng Firebending and said "now Azula I challenge you if I win I will be leader if you win you will remain leader"

"Ha ha ha, You think you stand a chance against me you just made me remember my old skills"

"So, do you accept"

"Of course I do" said Azula with an evil grin

Azula started of with a normal firebending move. Ramet countered with an awesome firebeding attack first he took Azulas hand and made fire come out and cover Azulas body. Azula bended al the fire on her body and attacked Ramets heart. Ramet died after that Azula laughed an evil laugh. She would remain the leader.


End file.
